


Ichabod is Afraid of Huskies

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [6]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Huskophobia?, John Watson - Freeform, Katrina Crane - Freeform, Mikey's pudding theft, What would a fear of huskies even be?, huskies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Ichabod return to the bar with information on Sherlock Holmes. One thing leads to another, and finally the group gets a bonding moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichabod is Afraid of Huskies

Emma and Killian had sat in the bar a little less than half an hour before Abbie and Ichabod returned, bearing gifts of information.

"Found him," Abbie said, sliding a piece of paper across the table to Emma. "I told him to meet us here at this address. I suggest we sit tight though, it’ll take him about an hour to get here."

"Wow," Emma said incredulously, looking over the file on Sherlock Holmes. "Thanks!" It took Emma a moment to register what Abbie had said. "We? I thought you didn’t want in." Abbie shrugged.

"Doesn’t mean I’m not curious. So who is he, exactly?"

"Consulting detective. I read his stories when I was a kid," Emma smiled as she continued to scan the sheet on him. She had gone through quite the detective phase when she was still in the homes. She remembered trying to solve the case of who kept stealing Mikey’s pudding. She could accredit part of her career to those stories.

"So you know him then?" Abbie asked. "At least, of him."

"Yeah, of course. How do you not? He’s like a pop culture icon now," Emma looked up in concern. Admittedly, she hadn’t really recognized Ichabod’s name outside of the Headless Horseman. But the story was still very well known. There were just still so many strange variables in this case that didn’t make sense. Like how these fictional characters were able to exist in a world that flashed their names left and right and not have a clue about it. And more importantly, if every character in these stories were out and about as well.

"Never heard of him," Abbie shrugged again.

"You didn’t see anything on a John Watson when you were looking, did you?" Emma asked out of curiosity. She only had the names on her list that the locator spell had picked up, but it didn’t mean it hadn't missed some people. Abbie shook her head.

"Not on a John Watson, no."

"Quick question," Hook intervened. "Is the Headless Horseman real as well?" Emma looked at him in surprise; he had seemingly read her mind. It was a rather pressing matter though, and one she was sure was on everyone’s minds. Ichabod and Abbie just exchanged a look.

"Oh, come on," Emma frowned. "You’ve got to be kidding me."

"Abraham is quite alive," Ichabod answered hesitantly. Emma just stared at him in confusion. "Ah, yes. ‘Spoiler alert’ as they say: Abraham is the Headless Horseman. Unlike in your foolish book where the Horseman is just a silly apparition hallucinated by a money-thieving coward who supposedly shares the same name as myself." Ichabod grumbled under his breath.

"Don’t mind him," Abbie said. "He’s just upset because Abraham gets the girl in the end."

"Katrina is my wife, she is married to _me,_ " Ichabod snapped, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back to mumble to himself some more.

"Wow," Emma whistled. "I’ll admit I didn’t read the book, only the back cover, but it sounds rough."

"Ha! Rough," Hook just shook his head. "Wait until they hear our tale, love." Abbie gave Emma a knowing look, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Why don’t we wait to swap stories until everyone is here," Emma said irritably. She looked up at the clock above the bar and sighed. It would still be quite some time before their esteemed guest got here. Emma got up and decided to order some food. It had been a long day.

Everyone else followed suit and before they knew it they were eating and laughing together.

"No, no, no," Abbie could barely talk she was laughing so hard. "You’re forgetting the part where you jumped like a foot in the air and tried to hide behind the telephone pole!" Ichabod’s cheeks turned bright red.

"How was I to know that that was a domesticated creature and not an actual wolf?" Ichabod said. Emma and Hook keeled over and started to tear up from all the laughter. They hadn’t known these people very long, but already a strong friendship had kindled. They were so absorbed in their story-telling that they hadn’t heard the door swish open and seen the man and woman walk inside.

"Excuse me!" the man called out to everyone in the bar, after scanning the area. "I’m looking for Sheriff August Corbin." All eyes in the bar turned to Abbie and Ichabod.

"You couldn’t just sit down and wait?" the woman beside him muttered under her breath. "We’re probably early." Sherlock ignored her and followed everyone’s direction of sight to the table of four.

"Do you happen to know where I might find August Corbin?"

"About that…" Abbie slowly stood up. "Corbin didn’t e-mail you, I did. Corbin is dead."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two today! Whooo! Accomplishment!
> 
> Actually I wrote this first and forgot about the bromance scene I wanted to write with Ichabod and Abbie in the car.


End file.
